Tales of Suspense Vol 1 67
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Adversaries: * *The Dream Master's Dream Villains: ** Unicorn ** Crimson Dynamo ** Jack Frost ** Gargantus ** Melter ** Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) Other Characters: * *Happy Hogan's grandfather (Unnamed) Locations: * ** *** ** ** * , *Count Nefaria's bunker, somewhere along the coast of Norway Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Lest Tyranny Triumph!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Last issue, Captain America was captured by the Red Skull and brainwashed into going to assassinate the Allies' top military leader. Cap leads an army of Nazi soldiers on a training routine before going on their mission. Meanwhile, Bucky, who was also captured by the Nazi's is about to be executed by a Nazi firing squad, however their guns weren't loaded and it was all a cruel joke, leaving them to wonder when they will really be executed. However, this never happens, as Bucky leads a rebellion which allows the prisoners and himself to get free. Bucky then begins searching around the Nazi base to find Cap. Elsewhere, the Red Skull has brought Captain America to Hitler to show him that Cap is now fully under his control. Convinced, Hitler then orders an attack on London. Learning of the Nazi's plot, Bucky knocks out a Nazi soldier and takes his place on the plane. Landing in London which is in the midst of an air strike, the Nazi soldiers parachute onto British soil. There, Bucky tries to talk sense into Cap, however, he is taken down by a bunch of Nazi soldiers while Cap is ushered onward. Bucky manages to fight them off and chase after Cap. Meanwhile, Cap and the Nazi troops make their way the Allied commander's office where Cap pulls a gun to shoot the commander, but pauses. One of the Nazi soldiers then has to force Cap to pull the trigger... This story is continued next issue. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * America's top military commander (Unidentified) Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Shultz Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue features the introduction of Iron Man's palm Repulsors! * Captain America story is reprinted in Captain America (Pocket Books) and Bring on the Bad Guys. * Iron Man story is reprinted in . *The Colossus is shown as one of the villains attacking Iron Man on the cover, but does not actually appear in the story. In fact, Iron Man never fought the Colossus, he was a foe that battled Giant Man and the Wasp in Tales to Astonish. *Iron Man last appeared in Avengers #16; He appears next in Tales of Suspense #68 (Next Issue). *Count Nefaria last appeared in Avengers #13 (He also used his Dream Machine in that issue.) ; He appears next in Tales of Suspense #68 (Next Issue). *Gargantus last appeared in Tales of Suspense #40. *Jack Frost last appeared in Tales of Suspense #45; He appears next as Bizzard in Iron Man #86. *The Crimson Dynamo last appeared in Tales of Suspense #52. *The Unicorn last appeared in Tales of Suspense #56; He appears next in Fantastic Four Annual #3. *The Black Knight and the Melter last appeared in Avengers #16; They both appear next in Fantastic Four Annual #3. * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Jerry Rogers, David Welch, and Nelson B. Richardson. The letters page also contains the Mighty Marvel Checklist. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1965, July Category:1965